<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Inside (I Wanna Get To Know You) by goddess_julie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016272">Let Me Inside (I Wanna Get To Know You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie'>goddess_julie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adore You [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Auston Matthews, Boys In Love, Cock Rings, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Polyamory, Rimming, Tied-Up Auston Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Auston shifts on his back and twitches as the toy lodged deep inside of him brushes against his prostate.  He lets out a soft groan, careful that the sound doesn’t travel out into the living room where he knows Freddie is watching TV.  He’d made noise earlier when he’d sneezed, the vibration of his body making his hips push back onto the mattress below and the thick silicone toy had jarred so deep, brushing his prostate perfectly, that he’d nearly come immediately.  Freddie had muted the volume on the TV and yelled through the slightly ajar bedroom door asking if Auston was going to be good or if they should cancel.</p>
<p>He’d begged that he could be good, WOULD be good, just please don’t cancel their plans.  Yes, there had been tears in Auston’s eyes, both at the prospect of cancelling their plans too early and the overwhelming amount of pleasure that his body was being subject to.  Each breath sent zaps of pleasure down his spine; every lick of his lips had his cock reminding him of how turned on he was.  Still is.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>Or Freddie and Mitch give Auston something he's always wanted because truthfully, they want it too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adore You [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Inside (I Wanna Get To Know You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A much awaited 'tag teaming Auston' fic.  It's taken me a while to get it just right and the feels just made me fall even more in love with these boys.</p>
<p>Edited by myself, not betaed.  If you notice any glaring mistakes or errors, holla at ya girl.</p>
<p>I make no assumptions on the sexuality, preferences or lifestyles of anyone written.  This is for entertainment purposes.  Feedback and kudos are love.  Have an idea of what you'd like to see these boys get up to? Let me know in the comments and I'll see what happens.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auston shifts on his back and twitches as the toy lodged deep inside of him brushes against his prostate.  He lets out a soft groan, careful that the sound doesn’t travel out into the living room where he knows Freddie is watching TV.  He’d made noise earlier when he’d sneezed, the vibration of his body making his hips push back onto the mattress below and the thick silicone toy had jarred so deep, brushing his prostate perfectly, that he’d nearly come immediately.  Freddie had muted the volume on the TV and yelled through the slightly ajar bedroom door asking if Auston was going to be good or if they should cancel.</p>
<p>He’d begged that he could be good, WOULD be good, just please don’t cancel their plans.  Yes, there had been tears in Auston’s eyes, both at the prospect of cancelling their plans too early and the overwhelming amount of pleasure that his body was being subject to.  Each breath sent zaps of pleasure down his spine; every lick of his lips had his cock reminding him of how turned on he was.  Still is.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Freddie was in a generous mood and offered him a second chance.  The threat loomed in the air between them, one more noise from the bedroom and Auston would be sleeping alone.  More importantly, he wouldn’t be getting off any time soon.</p>
<p>That had been an hour ago and even at the memory Auston bit his lip to muffle the sound of his moans and whimpers.  He moved, trying and failing to relieve the strain of his cock, which was standing at attention against his stomach, hard and leaking.  Once again Auston bit off the whimper of disappointment as his arm jerked and stayed in place.   Auston hissed at the jolt of pain in his shoulder and the way the restraints kept his wrists in place, firmly fastened to the headboard.</p>
<p>Freddie had designed it so Auston couldn’t touch himself, in any way.  He couldn’t scratch an itch.  Couldn’t touch his throbbing erection.  Couldn’t wipe the tears that were leaking occasionally down his cheeks.  Auston was pinned in place, not only by the restraints that held him to the bed at his wrists AND his ankles, but the promise of what he would be rewarded with if he could be good.</p>
<p>Auston feels a delicious thrill flow up his spine and he allows himself a deep cleansing breath to calm himself. </p>
<p>He could be good.  He could be the fucking best.  And he was going to prove it to Freddie.</p>
<p>The sound of the front door opening and closing covers the moan of frustration that Auston has not been able to hide.  He focuses his attention on the sound of Mitch greeting Freddie in the living room.  Auston’s hands ball into fists and he closes his eyes to let the sound of his boyfriends murmuring in the other room wash over him.  He wills the orgasm he knows is simmering right under the surface of his nerves to settle down and takes stock of the sensations that are trying to overwhelm him.</p>
<p>The delicious ache in his arms from being stretched out for so long.  The thick plug that Freddie had so lovingly prepped him for and inserted into his asshole to stretch him out, pressing deliciously on every single nerve designed to make him fall apart.  His swollen lower lip that was raw from biting to keep him quiet.  His cock, throbbing and hot with the need to come.   With each mental check in, he realizes how much he truly is enjoying this.  It isn’t because he knows how proud Freddie and Mitch will be, how hard he knows they’ll both get off of on this, how much they want it as much as he does.  He’s enjoying it because the pain feels good.  That tug of desire is a thrill up his spine, is a tingle in his stomach down to his balls, that knowledge that as good as this feels now, it is going to be so fucking amazing when he’s allowed to come. </p>
<p>There is only silence coming from the living room and Auston strains his ear to see if he can hear what they’re doing.  The TV has been turned off and he’s about to call out when he hears the sound of Mitch’s whimpers and moans peppered with giggles.</p>
<p>Auston moans at the visual image of what they’re doing on the couch without him.</p>
<p>“Fuck Mitchy,” Freddie moans.  “Your mouth is so filthy.”</p>
<p>“Wanna come on my face?”  Mitch groans loudly, his words are slurred from his arousal.  Auston can close his eyes and picture Mitch’s face right now, turned on and desperate.  There are times that Auston has jerked off just at that image alone.  “You know if you come now, you’ll be able to hold off longer when…”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Freddie bites out, feigning offense.  “Are you saying I come too fast?”</p>
<p>Auston’s mouth waters at the low, throaty growl that he can hear.  Mitch gasps loudly and there is an audible scuffle.  He can picture Freddie pinning Mitch to the couch, holding him down and pressing him roughly on the couch.</p>
<p>“No babe,” Mitch moans out in between loud, smacking kisses.  “I’m just …  saying …”</p>
<p>“I should spank your ass raw for that,” Freddie says with a dark laugh and Auston whines as he realizes that he missed what Mitch had said.</p>
<p>“Friday night,” Mitch pleads.  “You can spank me Friday night, oh yeah babe.  Spank me so I can barely sit down.  I’ll have all weekend to lay on my stomach, just propped up and ready to use whenever you need.  Can spank me and then fuck my ass all weekend until I can’t sit.  Maybe just keep me there, use me whenever you want.”</p>
<p>Auston is relieved that Freddie is so focused on Mitch’s begging than the noise that he knows he’s making in the bedroom.</p>
<p>“You better not come Matty,” Mitch calls into the bedroom.  His voice has become clearer with the threat, no hint of the arousal he’d previously heard.  “Don’t think I can’t hear you in there, and I’m pretty sure your instructions were to keep quiet.”</p>
<p>“How would you even know,” Auston pouts in frustration softly.  “You weren’t even here.”</p>
<p>“Is that backtalk?”  Mitch asks, his voice deceptively light.  “Because I think that was backtalk.”</p>
<p>Auston strains to hear what follows but realizes Freddie is speaking softly on purpose so he can’t hear.  He holds his breath until he hears Mitch gasp.</p>
<p>“Two hours?”</p>
<p>More whispering follows.</p>
<p>“You’ve had him tied up in there for two hours?  Oh fuck… his cock is gonna just explode… He’s probably so hungry for it.”</p>
<p>“Was waiting for you,” Freddie moans, and Auston can hear them starting to kiss again. </p>
<p>“Wait…” Mitch whimpers.  “Wait wait wait… Freddie…”</p>
<p>Auston’s eyes are closed tight, his body wound like a coil.  He wants so desperately for them to come into the bedroom and start the next portion of the evening.  He’d beg but doesn’t know if they’ll play into it or punish him for it.  He doesn’t know what he wants them to do.  He keeps quiet and tries to regulate his breathing.</p>
<p>“This is for him as much as it is for us,” Mitch is practically moaning and Auston wishes he could see what Freddie was doing to the other man to elicit that reaction.  “He should at least get to watch us get off before…”</p>
<p>The thing is, Auston still doesn’t exactly know what the end game is here.  He knows that it’s going to end up with one of them fucking him, maybe even both.  Freddie might fuck him while Mitch rides him.  Or Freddie will fuck him while he blows Mitch.  Or there could be something completely different that he hasn’t even had the imagination to think of at the moment.  Part of him wants to know what is coming, but part of him wants it to be a surprise.  He’s so lost in his head that he is startled when he opens his eyes and Mitch is standing leisurely in the doorway.  His arms are crossed comfortably over his chest and his legs are crossed at the ankle.</p>
<p>“You look fucking sinful,” Mitch says appreciatively, his eyes raking with unmasked hunger up and down Auston’s body.  “My mouth is watering and I just want to climb right on top of you and make you so fucking dirty.  Filthy, Matty.”</p>
<p>Auston watches as Mitch cups his own erection, stroking it methodically as he licks his lips. </p>
<p>“Fred, have you seen him?  Have you seen how good he looks?”</p>
<p>Auston can’t hold back the pitiful whimper as Freddie saunters into the room drinking from a bottle of water.  His plush lips curl into a sexy smirk and Auston can feel his gaze rake slowly and seductively over Auston’s body.  Once he’s finished the entire bottle, he sets it on the dresser that is close by and slowly licks his lips, eyes locked on Auston’s.</p>
<p>In a slow, confident move, Freddie covers Mitch’s hand and begins to stroke the younger man’s erection.  There isn’t the intent to make Mitch come, just to tease him to hardness.   Freddie has stepped in behind Mitch and is resting his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder.  He nuzzles Mitch’s jaw, licking at his ear playfully.</p>
<p>“Mmmmhmmm,” Freddie practically purrs.  He has opened the button and zipper to Mitch’s jeans and has slid his hand underneath his briefs to stroke his cock with purpose now.  Mitch is trembling in Freddie’s arms, his legs shaking and he’s leaning on Freddie’s chest to keep him upright.  “You’re so fucking hard,” he growls into Mitch’s ear.</p>
<p>“Freddie… fuck, your hands…”</p>
<p>“Look at Auston’s face, babe.  He’s gagging for it.  He wants us so bad, filling him up.  His mouth.  His ass.  He wants your cock so much.”</p>
<p>Mitch’s eyes flutter open and meet Auston’s whose gaze is hazy and his lip caught between his teeth.  Auston only manages to whimper as he pulls roughly against his restraints.</p>
<p>“Tell him Matty,” Freddie teases.  He walks Mitch further into the room so that they’re standing at the foot of the bed.  In confident movements, he rids Mitch from his tee shirt and does the same with his own shirt.  Moments later, he’s shoved Mitch’s jeans and briefs down his legs and is guiding Mitch to step out of them.</p>
<p>Auston lets out a deep groan at the way Mitch’s cock bounces out of the confines of his pants and juts proudly from his body, hard and leaking at the tip.  Auston’s eyes watch as Freddie brings his fingers to his mouth and licks the swipe of precome that had gathered on his fingers before pulling Mitch close for a filthy, possessive kiss.  By the time Mitch pulls away to gasp for breath, Freddie has slid his own jogging pants down his hips and kicks them across the room.</p>
<p>He opens his mouth to speak, but all Auston can manage is a strangled plea.  “Freddie?”  He begs pitifully.  “Please.”  Auston would be embarrassed if he didn’t know what his begging did to his boyfriends, how much they got off on his desperation.  How much HE gets off on it, and how well they know him.  There is a twinkle in Freddie’s eyes as he breaks his kiss with Mitch and looks over at where Auston is writhing against his restraints.  There is a moment where he can see that Freddie is looking deeper than surface level and Auston takes a moment to bite his lower lip between his teeth and stretch out his body in an invitation.</p>
<p>“Oh Freddie,” Mitch chuckles softly.  “Look at him, hasn’t he suffered enough?”</p>
<p>Freddie’s laugh is sharp in response.  “You think he’s suffering?  He’s loving this.  This is just what he wants, to put on a show for us.”</p>
<p>Auston lifts his head and glares at his lover, or at least makes an attempt to.</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” he growls, punctuating his words with a rough tug on his arms.  “What part of this looks fun to you?”</p>
<p>Freddie replies by rolling his eyes.  “Oh, I don’t know, all of it?”  He accepts Mitch’s kiss as they giggle into each others’ mouths.  “You’re loving this, the anticipation.  Not knowing what we’re going to give you.  Begging for it, wanting to take whatever we’ll dish out to you.”  With gentle hands, Freddie pushes Mitch in the direction of the bed.  “Go up babe,” he whispers in the younger man’s ear.  “Give him a little kiss.”</p>
<p>Mitch looks over his shoulder and smirks.  “Are we gonna…?”</p>
<p>“Just like we talked about.”</p>
<p>Auston watches Mitch’s breath hitch and the goosebumps cover his skin.  He also catches the slight jerk of Mitch’s cock at Freddie’s promise and he tries to swallow the moan that is threatening to surface.  There is delighted mischief in Mitch’s eyes and he licks his lips hungrily.  Auston watches as he approaches the bed, as though he’s caught prey in his sight and is about to pounce. </p>
<p>“Gonna be so fucking good Matts,” Mitch promises, voice low and throaty.  “Won’t even know what hit you.”</p>
<p>Auston looks up at Freddie who is still standing at the end of the bed with his cock in his hand as he strokes himself in slow, methodical strokes.  There is something dark and promising in his eyes and Auston hiccups in response.  He doesn’t have much time to think about anything else as Mitch crawls up the length of the bed and settles himself down on Auston’s thighs.  He takes barely a moment to drink in the sight of Auston at his mercy and leans down to kiss him in a fiercely, hungry kiss.</p>
<p>With movements so slow and Auston so distracted by Mitch’s mouth on his, he doesn’t realize until his left arm is free that Mitch has released the restraints.  As he grips the back of Mitch’s head, needing to pull him closer so that he can kiss him deeper, Mitch releases his right wrist.  He vaguely feels Freddie’s gentle hands on his ankles, doing the same with his legs until he’s free, weighted down by Mitch’s body as he writhes and ruts against Auston seductively.</p>
<p>“How are your arms?”  Mitch asks softly against Auston’s jaw.  Auston replies by cupping each of Mitch’s ass cheeks in his hands and grinding up playfully.  “Good?”</p>
<p>Auston can only nod his head, whimpering against Mitch’s throat where he’s buried his face.</p>
<p>“And your legs?”  Mitch is looking down at him, eyes hazy with arousal but there is still concern and love in their depths.  They both know that their games would never get far enough that any of them would be hurt, or in unplanned pain.  The ache in Auston’s arms and legs only add to the arousal he feels thrumming through his veins.  But he loves Mitch more than life itself for still making sure he’s okay.  With one glance over Mitch’s shoulder, Auston sees a fond smile on Freddie’s face and while he hasn’t spoken, Auston knows he is just as concerned.</p>
<p>“So fucking good,” Auston moans as he takes Mitch in another filthy kiss.  “As me how my ass feels?”  He moans as they break their kiss.</p>
<p>Mitch gives him a suspicious smirk but does as he’s told.  “And your ass?”</p>
<p>“God,” Auston growls as he squeezes Mitch’s cheeks roughly.  “It’s so fucking empty.  Need something to fill me up.  Might die if I don’t get something in my ass soon.”</p>
<p>He looks over at Freddie whose expression of fond concern has turned to unmasked hunger.</p>
<p>“Remember that babe,” Freddie stalks towards the bed, licking his lips and practically growling.   He climbs onto the bed behind Mitch and slides his hand between their bodies and fingers Auston’s hole confidently.  “Remember that you asked for it.  We’re just going to give you what you want.”</p>
<p>“What he needs,” Mitch corrects with a devious smirk.</p>
<p>Auston is silent as he watches the two of them share a hungry kiss, it is nearly feral, primal and every nerve in his body feels like they are alive.  Just as he’s thrusting up into Mitch’s fist, he watches Freddie reach around and … before he can react there is a cock ring keeping him erect.  Auston’s body reacts with a full, head to toe shiver and he closes his eyes as he begins to tremble violently.  He tries to sit up, his stomach fluttering as he tries to fight against Mitch who is holding his hands together tightly.</p>
<p>“Shhhh,” Freddie says gently, stroking Auston’s jaw lovingly.  “You can do this babe.  Just want to make sure that you come when WE want you to.  Not when you want to.”</p>
<p>“Fred…” Auston arches up into their bodies, eyes rolling back into his head in pleasure and pain.   He’s struggling against Mitch, not enough for the other man to release him, but enough for Mitch to double down and use more force to keep him still.  It sends a jolt of excitement up his spine and his head rolls back as he moans into the air above him.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”  Freddie’s voice is stern, opposite to how it had just been.  Auston doesn’t respond and he feels Freddie’s hand cup his cheek more firmly, with purpose to get his attention.  “Auston.  I need to hear it.  Open your eyes for me babe.”</p>
<p>It takes a few seconds but Auston gets himself under control and lets his eyes flutter open.  Everything is a little hazy, but when he focuses, he sees Mitch staring down at him so soft and Freddie behind him looking more in charge.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”  Freddie asks again.  Auston looks to Mitch who isn’t giving anything away and Auston doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say.  He doesn’t know what Freddie is asking him.  While Auston feels heavy and weighed down by his erection, by the arousal that is thrumming through his veins, he feels light, floaty and honestly happy with letting Freddie and Mitch control the pace.</p>
<p>“Yeah what?”  He watches Mitch wrinkle his nose as he starts to giggle and turn his face into Freddie’s shoulder.   Auston offers a coy smile and blows his boyfriend a kiss.  He watches as Freddie takes a deep breath and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?  Is this okay?”  There is a mixture of fondness and exasperation with his arousal and Auston finds himself distracted with how absolutely stunning Freddie is.  Red hair mussed, lips swollen and eyes hazy with love and lust, Freddie leans down to press his mouth to Auston’s in a gentle kiss.  Auston is so in love with this man.  With both of these men.  He can’t help but wonder if they know how much he loves them, how important they are to him and how absolutely fucking beautiful they are.</p>
<p>It takes a few moments for Auston’s brain to get back online and he huffs out a breath he’d been holding.  “Fuck yeah.  Green.  Go.  Do this. Fuck me.”  When they both just watch him Auston growls.  “Get on with it.”</p>
<p>Mitch exchanges a knowing look with Freddie who pulls the younger man in for a deep, tongue filled kiss.  “He has no idea what’s happening,” Mitch murmurs into the kiss with a grin.  “No Idea what’s ABOUT to happen…”</p>
<p>“You put a fucking cock ring on me,” Auston grunts as he thrusts up against the two men sitting on his thighs.  “Which means you’re both going to fuck me, which means you don’t want me coming too soon.  So who is going to go first, because my ass is STILL FUCKING EMPTY!”</p>
<p>“First?”  Freddie pulls away with a cocky smirk.  “Who’s going to go first?  I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Auston snaps, pinching at Freddie’s thigh playfully.  It’s as cute as it is infuriating to watch Freddie pretend to be obtuse.  “Are you gonna split me in half first or is Mitch gonna fuck me open for you?”</p>
<p>“Ooh, someone’s spicy.”  Freddie snickers as Mitch’s giggles echo in the room.  “Well can I just remind you that your ass is NOT empty you cockslut,” Freddie teases playfully.  “You have a pretty fucking huge plug in your ass right now, so you can stop being a bitch about getting something in your ass.  SINCE IT’S ALREADY FULL.”</p>
<p>Auston hisses at his boyfriend.  “Well excuse me if I’d rather have a real-life cock in my ass than a piece of plastic.  EXCUSE ME for wanting my BOYFRIEND …. Either of you … both of you… SOMEONE, to shove their fucking cock in my ass and rail me until I can’t walk.”  His eyes narrow at the teasing laughter that Freddie replies with.</p>
<p>“Back to Freddie’s original question…”  Mitch says as he slides off of Auston and onto the bed beside him.  He reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out the bottle of lube they have stashed there.  “Is who said someone was going first?”</p>
<p>Auston is distracted for a moment as Freddie takes the opportunity to flip them over so that he’s laying on the bed and Auston is sitting atop him</p>
<p>“Ummm, what?”  Auston’s brain has just gone offline.  If no one is going first … it might mean both of them are going first and holy fuck Auston’s body trembles at the thought.  He looks down at Freddie who is looking at him with a smug fucking smile on his face and Auston whimpers loudly.</p>
<p>“So both of us was on the table, right?  Like, you said ‘either of you … both of you’.  I heard both so …”</p>
<p>Auston’s stomach begins to flutter and he leans down to kiss Freddie desperately.  “Don’t fucking tease me about that babe,” he mouths against Freddie’s ear.  He can’t even begin to hide the anticipation from his voice, how desperately he wants this and how he knows they’ve talked about it before, it’s just something that they’ve not gotten around to doing.</p>
<p>Until tonight apparently.</p>
<p>“God you’re going to look so good stuffed with both of our cocks,” Mitch confirms Auston’s fantasies are about to happen.  He tugs on the plug that is lodged in Auston’s ass, stroking the pad of his finger around his rim teasingly.  “I can’t wait to see what it looks like when Freddie splits you open and I slide right in beside him.”  Gently, he removes the plug so as not to hurt Auston.  “I think this plug definitely stretched you enough…”</p>
<p>“Oh god.  OH GOD…” Auston whines.  He presses his face deeper into Freddie’s throat and presents his ass in an offering for Mitch.  He sounds overwhelmed, he IS overwhelmed and he can’t think about how one of his biggest fantasies is about to come true.</p>
<p>“You okay babe?”  Freddie asks gently.  Auston has been on the edge for so long tonight and now they’ve added the stimulation of a cock ring and are about to stretch him wide enough to take both of their cocks at the same time.  One glance up tells Freddie that Mitch has leaned in to make sure that Auston’s hole is okay and ready for more stretching.</p>
<p>“GREEN!”  Auston yelps, grinding his cock into Freddie’s stomach.  Their eyes meet and Freddie is pleased at the arousal that he can see in Auston’s gaze, in his smile.  “So fucking green. Every motherfucking shade of green and then more green.  All the fucking green.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a green?”  Freddie teases as he presses his lips to Auston’s forehead.</p>
<p>The sound of slurping and moaning can be heard from behind Auston as Mitch feasts on him.  “Almost babe,” Mitch murmurs against Auston’s ass.  Auston lets out a low, groan as he pushes back into Mitch’s mouth.</p>
<p>“What’s he doing?”  Freddie asks as he takes Auston’s mouth in a heady kiss.  Their tongues duel between their mouths and Freddie feels Auston tremble as he sucks hungrily on his tongue. </p>
<p>“Sucking … my fucking hole...” Auston moans into Freddie’s jaw.  “And he has like, three fucking fingers in my ass, stroking my fucking prostate.”</p>
<p>“Four,” Mitch says before he bites the meaty part of Auston’s ass cheek.  “I’ve got four fingers in and it looks so fucking good,” he grins as he meets Freddie’s eyes over Auston’s shoulder.  He’s so red, so fucking shiny from the lube.  His body is so gorgeous as it’s opening up for me babe.”</p>
<p>Auston lets out a whine and tries to cover his face with his hands.  He’s stopped as Freddie takes one hand that was resting on his lower back off and pulls Auston’s hand from his face gently.  “Look at me babe,” Freddie coos.  “Tell me how good you feel?  Tell me how good Mitchy is to you.”</p>
<p>“So big, so full….” Auston whimpers.  “He keeps just giving me soft little kisses and then bites …”</p>
<p>“You know….” Mitch’s voice is low, dripping with sex and promise.  “I bet if we went slow and stretched you Matty, I could fit my whole fist in here.  Tuck my thumb in and just slide my whole hand inside of you.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck…”  Auston moans.</p>
<p>“Maybe some other time though, right babe?”  Freddie promises sweetly.  He punctuates his words with a gentle kiss to Auston’s temple.</p>
<p>Auston can’t form words.  His body is on fire, his brain is offline from the knowledge of what they’re about to do, but also at the thought of Mitch fisting him and if they can stretch him enough for Mitch’s hand, how much more could he take to fit Freddie’s hand inside of him.</p>
<p>Now he’s certain it was a smart idea to fit him with a cock ring.  Auston knows he would have come untouched just at Mitch’s words let alone how thoroughly he’s stretched and played with his ass.</p>
<p>“Ready Aus?”  Mitch asks as he leans over Auston’s back and covers him completely.  He presses a soft kiss to Auston’s neck and wraps his arms so that he’s slowly able to move Auston so that he’s sitting up on Freddie’s lap.  “You ready to take Freddie’s cock?”</p>
<p>Auston manages to nod his head as he rolls it back onto Mitch’s shoulder behind him.  He opens his eyes to see Freddie looking up at them with a hungry smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Yes…” Auston manages to moan out.  He opens his mouth for Mitch’s kiss as he feels Mitch’s fingers trace his hole playfully.  Seconds later, he can feel the blunt head of Freddie’s cock at his entrance and he shivers at the feel of both of his lovers’ hands on his waist, lowering him down until he’s flush against Freddie’s hips.</p>
<p>Slowly they build up a rhythm, Auston has given complete control of his body to Mitch and Freddie, letting the two of them pull and push him, lift and lower him as he rides Freddie in a delicious movement of his hips and ass.  They continue like this until Freddie growls and suddenly halt’s Auston’s movements on top of him.</p>
<p>“Okay, fuck...” Freddie has his lower lip roughly bitten between his teeth and his eyes are shut tight.  “Now, Mouse.  Need you inside of him, need to feel your cock in with mine.”</p>
<p>When his eyes open, Auston swears he can see them glow in the dim, romantic lighting of the bedroom.   He is absolutely breathtaking and Mitch must feel the same because he winces as the other man bites his shoulder roughly and moans into his skin.</p>
<p>“Fuck Fred,” Mitch mumbles against Auston’s shoulder.  “You are so fucking gorgeous right now.  Always look so good with Auston on your cock.”</p>
<p>“H…how?”  Auston whimpers as Freddie tightens his grip on his hips.  “What…”</p>
<p>“Just relax babe,” Mitch coos.  He gently rubs his hand up and down Auston’s back as he leans him forward so that he’s nose to nose with Freddie.  Their mouths come together automatically in a hungry kiss.  Mitch watches as Auston’s mouth goes slack and he is just letting Freddie fuck his mouth with his tongue. </p>
<p>Mitch slips one finger inside of Auston’s hole along side Freddie’s cock.  He gently stretches Auston’s rim and watches as the skin flutters, as Auston’s body reacts to his touch.  The lube is cool in his hand and Mitch liberally strokes himself with the slick substance.  He’s used more than he needs, would rather use too much than risk hurting Auston while using too little. </p>
<p>It is when Freddie gently nibbles on Auston’s jaw as he’s whispering encouragement into his ears that Mitch makes his move.  All three groan into the air as Mitch slips his cock head past Auston’s rim and tight against Freddie’s cock.  Inch by inch, he pushes his way into his boyfriend’s body.  He uses more lube and with stop and go movement, he’s finally able to push himself entirely into Auston’s body, alongside Freddie’s cock which is still hard and thick and so fucking delicious against Mitch’s. </p>
<p>Mitch looks down and catches Freddie’s gaze.  “God you feel so good,” he groans.  He’d spent so much time thinking about how tight Auston would feel around him, around them both, that he didn’t factor in how good it would feel being cock to cock with Freddie, their legs pressed together and bodies sandwiching Auston between them.  This is as much of a connection between him and Freddie as it is between them and Auston.  He’s doing this WITH Freddie for Auston.  They’re partners in taking care of Auston, working as a team to bring pleasure, bring happiness to their partner. “Freddie, I love you so much.  Thank you, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Mitchy,” Freddie hiccups.  He threads their fingers together on Auston’s hip and they just stay suspended in the moment, neither moving, all three breathing heavily to get used to the overwhelming pleasure.  “You’re so fucking beautiful, so good to both of us.  I love you Mitchy, wouldn’t want this with anyone else, couldn’t with anyone else.  I wouldn’t want Auston with anyone, couldn’t trust them with someone so precious.”</p>
<p>The sound of a wet gasp and trembling distracts Mitch from what he’s about to say.  He looks at Auston to see him shaking, slowly pistoning his hips up and down as he presses his face further into Freddie’s throat.  A look at his cheeks show tracks of tears that are streaming from his eyes.</p>
<p>“Babe, you okay?”  Mitch thumbs at the wetness on Auston’s cheek and strokes his jaw lovingly.</p>
<p>“So good,” Auston whimpers.  He sucks hungrily at the skin on Freddie’s throat before lifting his head.  He looks into Freddie’s eyes before turning his attention over his shoulder at Mitch.  “Please move.  Please, fuck me.”</p>
<p>“Well, since you asked so pretty,” Freddie’s lips curl into a sexy smirk and pulls Auston’s mouth into a filthy kiss.</p>
<p>It’s too much, too little and just the perfect amount all at once.  Auston has let go of every reservation, every single piece of his mind that isn’t fully immersed in the feeling of Freddie and Mitch’s cock in his ass, the stretch of his hole and the feel of both of their hands roaming over his body to pull and push him how they want him.</p>
<p>They start off slow, wanting to make sure they don’t tear anything, that they’re worshiping and respecting Auston’s body and its capacity to hold both of them.  It isn’t until Auston howls into the air at one strong punch to his prostate and grips Freddie’s shoulder that they start to ramp up their movements.</p>
<p>Mitch startles just enough at the feel of Freddie’s hand at his waist, clutching him desperately that it triggers his orgasm.  “Oh god, I can’t…”  He gives a weak warning and feels his cock starting to spurt, shooting come deep inside of Auston’s body and against Freddie’s own cock which is hard and throbbing.  He twitches, pressing Auston further into Freddie which also pushes Freddie over the edge and he succumbs to his own orgasm.  It is punched out of him so fiercely that Freddie bellows, voice low and rough and he continues to thrust his hips up into Auston, nearly bucking both men off of his hips in violent twitches.</p>
<p>Once both Freddie and Mitch are able to move, bodies still trembling from the force of their orgasms, they gently roll Auston off of them and into the centre of the bed.   Mitch slides a pillow under his hips and watches, mesmerized, as a mixture of both of their come slides from Auston’s hole down his ass onto the pillowcase.  He is crying openly, overwhelmed and over sensitized, Freddie pulls Mitch in for a hungry kiss and licks into his mouth.  When he pulls away, he strokes Mitch’s hair off of his forehead.</p>
<p>“I’ll get his ass; you get his cock?”</p>
<p>Mitch’s response is an enthusiastic moan.  Gently, so as not to make Auston come, Mitch removes the cock ring that is holding Auston’s orgasm hostage and watches as his erection throbs at the new freedom.</p>
<p>They share a look between Auston’s legs and as Freddie spreads Auston’s cheeks and moves in to lick at his ass, Mitch takes Auston’s cock down in one, deep swallow.</p>
<p>Auston is coming almost immediately, his back arching off of the bed, his shoulders digging into the pillow beneath him and cries out. He tries to move closer and further away at the same time to both of his lovers who are holding onto him, licking and sucking at his over sensitized hole and cock.  He’s not embarrassed by his tears, knows that these two men will take him apart piece by piece so that they can put him together even stronger than he was.</p>
<p>When Auston comes to, he’s chest to chest with Mitch who is gently stroking his hair.  He feels lips on the back of his neck as fingers are running up and down his sides in sweeping motions.</p>
<p>“Welcome back,” Mitch’s lips curl from the fond smile he’d had on his face to a wide, loving grin that takes up his whole face.  His eyes are moving all over Auston’s face as if to drink him in and memorise him.  Auston feels the love and affection in Mitch’s gaze, in his touch all the way down to his soul.  “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>Freddie distracts him with a kiss right behind his ear as he drapes himself over Auston’s back.  Their bodies are pressed together and Auston feels wholly surrounded by these men and the love they have for him.</p>
<p>“I may never move again,” Auston croaks.  He blushes at the giggle from Freddie who presses kisses everywhere he can reach on Auston’s face.</p>
<p>“That good?”</p>
<p>“I … can’t explain it,” Auston’s voice is trembling.  He’s breathy and lets himself relax into Mitch and Freddie’s embrace.  “It was too much but not enough at the same time.  It was…”  He loses himself in Mitch’s gaze and pauses for a moment as Mitch takes his mouth in a dreamy, soft kiss.  When Auston looks over his shoulder he smiles into the kiss Freddie places on his mouth.  “It was everything.”</p>
<p>“Everything you’d thought it would be?”  Mitch asks against Auston’s chest where he’s pressing chaste kisses on the skin there.</p>
<p>“So much more, Mouse.”  Auston captures Mitch’s mouth in a desperate kiss, their tongues battling back and forth until they both break away gasping for breath.  “Thank you so much.”  He turns around so that his back is to Mitch’s chest and he and Freddie are nose to nose.  “Thank you, Freddie.  Thank you both.”</p>
<p>“Babe,” Freddie’s voice is soft, full of emotion.  He leans into press gentle kisses to each of Auston’s eyelids before kissing a path down his cheek to his jaw, ending on his mouth.  “You never have to thank us.  This was as much for us, to share you, to both love you together…”</p>
<p>“For you to know how much we love you and how much we cherish you,” Mitch jumps in without missing a beat.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful, Aus.  That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, you taking both of our cocks at the same time.  Your body letting us in …the pleasure on your face.”</p>
<p>“How much you trust us to give you what you need,” Mitch admits.  “That, that is the best feeling.  You trusting us to do this for you, with you.”</p>
<p>Auston can feel sleep starting to creep up.  He can feel Mitch’s fingers dancing up his back, drawing patterns on his skin and pressing kisses to his shoulder, while Freddie focuses on his face, taking his lips in careful, almost sweet kisses. “You were so good,” Freddie whispers as Auston fades into sleep.  “Always so good for us, babe.”</p>
<p>It’s clear that Auston has fallen asleep as his whole body goes lax and he starts to snore softly between them.  Mitch leans in to press another kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, letting his lips linger on the sweaty skin for a few seconds too long.  When he looks up, it is to see Freddie watching him with a tired yet fond smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Thank you Mitchy,” Freddie says as he reaches over to cup Mitch’s face in his palm. </p>
<p>“Wh... what did I do?”</p>
<p>“Thank you for sharing this with me, for sharing him with me.  But thank you for letting me have YOU as well.”</p>
<p>Mitch tries to hide his face which is now pink with embarrassment in the pillow beneath his head.  Unfortunately, Freddie won’t let him hide his face for long.  “I’m serious.”</p>
<p>“You know you don’t have to thank…”</p>
<p>“I know.  I know we’re past that and it’s not that I have to ask your permission, that Matts is his own person with his own voice.  But …I don’t know if I’ve said this lately and I think it’s been too long since I have, but I want you to know how much I love you.  How important you are to me.  Both with Matts and us separately.”</p>
<p>Mitch forces himself to blink back the emotional tears that are pooling in the corner of his eyes.  He feels Freddie’s hand dance down his cheek to his shoulder to his arm and finally threads their fingers together.</p>
<p>“You know we’ll both give him whatever he wants,” Freddie says quietly, loud enough for Mitch to hear him but low enough that he won’t interrupt Auston’s sleep.  “I couldn’t deny Auston anything.  YOU couldn’t deny Auston anything, but … it’s the same with you.  Anything you need, whatever you want.  ANY TIME.  I want you to have it.  You deserve everything you want.”</p>
<p>Mitch wants to climb on top of Freddie and burrow into his chest and rest in his embrace.  He can’t, so he simply tightens his grip on Freddie’s hand and squeezes it in a few pulses.  “So do you, Fred.”</p>
<p>“This is what I want,” Freddie answers with a grin.  “You.  And Matty.  And everything we’re doing.  This life we’re making.”</p>
<p>“You know it’s okay to want more though, right?”  Mitch shivers at the filthy smile on Freddie’s face.</p>
<p>“And I’ll get more this weekend, when you’re on your stomach, ass up just waiting for me to spank it whenever I want.  When you’ll be there, presenting for me, bare ass just so fucking hot and ready for me.”</p>
<p>Mitch grins back, offering a sly smirk.  “And I’ll love every fucking second of it.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Mitch feels his body start to relax into a light sleep.  He flutters his eyes open and sees Freddie watching him through his own sleepy gaze.  They share a soft smile before Mitch lets himself fall into sleep.</p>
<p>FINIS</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>